


what will happen

by rodiy_e



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M, Mild Smut, Rejection, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodiy_e/pseuds/rodiy_e
Summary: today.today is the day.dream was going to tell him best friend that he had fallen in love with him all those years ago and was never able to fall out of it.but things never go how he wants them to. so why would this situation be any different? well.. it wasnt.{a dreamnotfound fic - cannon skephalo}!this book will be continued- do not worry ! updates will be slow. remember that i have a personal life to attend to :)!-rated mature for language and possible sexual scenes in the future. no smut--my style of writing flunctuates, please be respectful :)-[CURRENTLY ON HOLD]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	1. trial and error

come on dream, you can do this. 

it rang through his head all morning. could he really do this ? after all these years of knowing george, could he really admit his true feelings ? his heart pounded, and a sickening feeling rose up to dream's throat. the green-eyed male had to swallow in order to keep from vomiting onto his carpet. 

just distract yourself until you can think of how to tell him. blood was rushing through his head and he couldn't think, so he brought his phone up from the wood it was resting on and opened up a familiar contact. sapnap would help him calm down.

the phone rang once. 

twice.

"dreamie ! my boy." there is a pause. "why are you calling me and not good old george ?"

"george is exactly the reason why i'm calling you , sapnap."

"oh you were gonna tell him youre head over heels for him tonight ! i completely forgot about that. we are all rooting for you, big man."

dream feels some calmness wash over him with sapnaps words. only a few more hours until him and george would be in a call, alone. it would be eleven o'clock for dream, and four am for george. but georges sleep schedule had adjusted to be able to stay up at ungodly hours and sleep when it was bright out. dream wasnt to worried, and he knew that george would luckily be able to process what he was saying. 

maybe luckily. maybe it would all go wrong like it usually does, and george will never want to talk to him again. maybe this is all wrong. maybe tonight shouldn't be the night. dream starts to panic again, but hears sapnap still over the phone trying to calm him down. 

the next few hours drag by, until he sees the clock strike 10:55. ten minutes. sapnap had left dream alone with his thoughts, and it was to late to back out. what if dream just didn't answer the call? what if dream didnt tell him? he couldnt do that, he had messaged george earlier that day saying it was important that they talked. 

his thoughts are interupted with the ringing of an incoming discord call. dream feels his heart rate speed up as his mouse hovers over the answer button. its a video call.

dream joins without his video.

george is sitting at his desk, only his lamp in the back and LED lights shining in the dark room. it makes george look heavenly. dream drinks in the sight before him, the older boy looking absolutely gorgeous as he smiles at dream with his pearly white teeth. it hurt dreams heart to look at the boy and not have him as his own. he was so scared that tonight he would lose him.

"so dream, you're just going to pick up but not talk to me ? how rude." george laughs.

"'m sorry, i dazed out. how was your day, georgie ?" dream tries to avoid the topic.

"i had a good day. but before we get to that- you said you wanted to talk to me ? and you said it was important. unless you forgot already." he teases. dream loves it and hates it at the same time.

dream feels reality stop as he closes his eyes and tries to steady the breaths that he hadnt realized had faltered. his head rushes, thoughts swimming through a giant ocean, all catching up to dream and replaying like they were happening right in front of him.

talking to george when they first met as teenagers. seeing georges face for the first time. playing every game they could find together. joking about living together in the future in a big house with their friends. the smiles. the laughs. the jokes. all the happy times- even all the sad ones. when george lost his uncle, when dream was kicked out for being bisexual, whenever something went wrong they could always rely on the other to be there for them. it was a team effort. dream was there for george, and george was there for dream.

what if it all changed ? now he starts thinking about what will happen with everything. admitting his feelings, how dumb is dream ? but he couldnt get out- he is way to far in now. he thinks about how slowly and how perfectly he fell in love with george. it was like a domino effect. the ball was just waiting to hit the first domino and knock the rest over, and when the first domino finally fell, the rest fell just as fast. 

100 miles an hour. thats how fast dreams heart was going. maybe faster. george speaking wakes him up from his thoughts, and he knows his face is burning. 

"dream, are you alright ?" georges voice is so soft and low, almost concerned. dream didn't know how long he was thinking, but he nods. then remembers george couldn't see him.

"yes. yea, i'm alright dude. man. buddy, bro i'm ok." dream lets out a laugh- again trying to avoid what he was meaning to talk about. george just looks at dream, confusion plastered on his face.

"dream, seriously. what do you need to tell me. you know you can trust me." and dream does know that. he knows he can trust george. he trusts george with his life. and tonight, george might just kill dream. 

"dream ? are you going to tell me ?"

silence.

"dream ?"

more silence.

"dreamieeeeee-"

"i'm in love with you, george."

george's voice hitched with dreams word. 

"what ?"

"you heard me. i'm in love with you- i'm so madly and stupidly in love with your stupid little face that it hurts my heart. i've been in love with you for so long george, how could you not see it ? george, i'm head over heels for your smile, your face, your eyes, your personality, your voice, every little thing about you. everything down to those freckles that you can hardly see through the camera. everything, george, and i hate myself because of it." dream is on the verge of tears as he lets his heart pour out to his best friend.

"dream-"

"you dont feel the same.." dream can tell by the look on georges face. it hurts him. it makes his heart feel like a sponge. it's being squeezed and all his love and happiness are coming out and going down the drain. now he is dried up and of no use. dream frowns, but its to himself. after all, george cant see him. he is glad george cant see him, because there are tears running down his cheeks. 

"maybe one day in the future, okay ?" is all george says. the older gives a small wave and smile to his camera before clicking the leave call button. 

thats when dream starts bawling. 

he lets everything out. why did he have to be so stupid ? he told george his feelings, how he is so madly in love with his best friend, and he gets the most confusing response known to man. one day in the future ? what was that supposed to mean ? dream couldnt even think of possibilities as his headache from crying was already starting to rise. he starts to scream. balling himself up on the floor, running his hands through his hair as his tears his his carpet and pulling at his own hair. he shouts at himself. 

dream is mad. 

dream is hurting.

dream is broken.

dream is lost.

he doesnt know what to do. other than cry. other than scream. other than heave and wheeze and pull and shake. this goes on for what feels like hours until he is passed out on his bedroom floor, dehydrated from crying, throat soar from screaming, head pounding, and heart shattered.


	2. please dont respond

dream wakes up the next day feeling even worse than he did last night. his headache hadnt gone away, throat was scratchy, and eyes burned. moving his arms to get up, dream realized that sleeping on the floor had made his arms and legs sore. 

picking up his phone and sniffing his nose, dream makes his was to the bathroom. unlocking the device, he sees 14 unread texts from sapnap, and 2 from george. he opens the ones from sapnap first. the first 10 are spam messages asking how everything was going. the next 4 are apologies, explaining that george had spread news of what had happen. how george rejected dream. _george_.

dream sets his phone down, deciding not to look at the messages from george until he had gotten himself into a better state. looking in the mirror, dream couldnt even regognize himself. his eyes had awful bags, they were red and puffy from crying. this also caused his lips and cheeks to be puffy- that was always something he hated about himself. whenever he would cry, his whole face would swell like he was having an allergic reaction to his own tears. if that was even possibile.

dream runs his hands through his hair, which hurts due to the aggressive pulling of anger last night. the tears start to well in his eyes again. he couldnt message george and tell him good morning, even though it was well past afternoon for george. he couldn't make sure the boy ate lunch, he couldn't make sure the boy was having a good day, and cheer him up if he wasnt. his heart started to ache, wanting the british man there by his side, despite george not having feelings for dream.

at least thats what he had assumed. george never out-right said that he didn't return dreams feelings, he just implied that they would have to wait into the future for anything to happen. but dream decides to put out this little flame of hope before in turned into a forest fire. 

after letting his thoughts simmer for a few minutes, dream looks back up from the sink that he was leaning over. he needed a shower. bringing his body to the shower, he twists the handle and listens to the water hit the tile. peeling his sweat and tear covered clothes off of his body, he slowly steps in and feels the warm water hit his chest, run down his body, and curve his legs. dream lets his hands fall out in front of him, cupping water in his palms and bringing it to his face. 

with a few steps forward, his head is submerged in the warm water. dream stands, sighing. the water helps his tense muscles relax. his blonde hair flattens on his head, and he brings his hands up to run through it as the water calms him. but dream doesnt let himself stall for long, grabbing his shampoo and only using a dime-size amount for his hair. even though he seemed reckless, dream did try to take care of his hair. shampoo twice, then condition and let it sit for 3 minutes. only condition a few times a week. 

turning off the shower water, dream feels a little more relaxed. his feet hit the tile, using a towel to make his hair damp before wrapping it around his waist. picking up his phone, he sees even more messages. a new one from george, which made three. three from sapnap, one from wilbur, and one from bad. dream wasnt sure he wanted to talk to bad about the situation, even though he knew that bad would be the one to comfort him. but complaining about feelings to a man who is in a relationship didnt feel right.

dream envied skeppy and bad. they have been a couple for a few years now, making it very well known. sapnap would always gag whenever they would do couple-stuff. looking back down at his phone, he only glanced at what wilbur and bad had sent him. they were just asking how he was doing, most likely hearing what had happened. dream doesnt respond.

opening the three from sapnap, the texan was asking dream when he would be available to call. sapnap wanted to play minecraft to help dream get his mind off of things, but if anything, the block game would just remind dream of george. dream doesnt respond.

dreams thumb hovers over georges contact. he isnt sure he should open the messages, if he should hurt himself more than he already had. dream takes a deep breath, feeling himself start to shake as he clicks on the brits contact. he scans over the messages, not able to focus as he feels his body tense once more, shivering despite feeling warm.

**Georgie :)  
** _Hey Dream. I'm so sorry about tonight. I'm sure that nothing was easy for you. I hope my answer didnt change anything between us.  
Just a heads up, Sapnap knows what happened. He wil probably be concerned about you. I hope you feel okay.   
_  
**Georgie :)  
** _Dream?  
I'm sorry I keep bothering you. Let me know if you still are okay talking to me. _

dream doesnt respond.


	3. ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god this was so short yall im just trying to get something out im so sorryyyYYYY

leaving sapnap on read wasnt the smartest thing dream had done. soon after, his phone was being exploded from messages. picking up his phone, he decides to text him back.

**Sappy Nappy  
** _DUDE  
bro dream  
cmon man you cant just leave me on read like this :(  
this isnt fair  
man you gotta call me  
i need to make sure my best man is ok  
dreammmm  
dreamieeee  
dreamie man pleaseeeeeeee  
caww meeee  
caww me dweam :(  
youw makin sappitus nappitus sad :(((  
  
  
_ **Dream  
** _i can call in 5  
  
_

**Sappy Nappy**   
_YESSSSS_

letting a smile spread across his face, dream finally looks around his room. the towel was still the only thing he was wearing- wrapped tightly around his waist as water continued to drip from his head. he really didnt have to change, knowing that sapnap doesnt usually call with his facecam. and it was hot outside- what was the harm of just throwing on a pair of gray sweats and calling it an outfit ? so within the next few minutes, dream changes and gets on a call with the other. "dweamie ! you look like you're doing better." "i am, sapnap. its a little difficult not talking to him as much, and damn it hurts like a bitch thinking about it, but i just need some space for him. i know my feelings wont go away- i've felt like this for years. but i'd rather not experience two heartbreaks from the same person in one day." sapnap lets a chuckle out at the older mans words. they sit in silence for a few minutes until dream looks over and sees that sapanp has turned on his facecam. dream joins. "oh god man ! put some clothes on !"

sapnap jumps and covers his eyes, sending dream into a wheeze. he forgot that his camera is only focused on his chest and up. "calm down ! i have clothes on, jeez. i'm in florida- it's hotter than hell over here. especially in the middle of june." he tilts his camera down to prove that he had on sweats, and sapnap lets his hands fall once more. "you scared me, man. that'd be so fucked to call your friend just naked."

"i wouldn't do that to you, sappy nappy." sapnap smiles at the name, his sun-beam grin making dream smile. dream couldn't even tell how long he stayed on the phone with sapnap. not having george around made dream feel lonely, but luckily sapnap would keep him company. glancing at the clock, it's already nearing 3 in the afternoon. he hadn't eaten lunch yet. "im getting kind of hungry. ill call you back later tonight, sappy. thanks for listening and keeping me company." dream gives a smile before hitting the disconnect from call button.

dream felt weird when he hung up from the call. almost like it was a longing feeling, hitting him in the chest so hard it knocked the breath out of him. the dirty blond male frowned, missing the company of his friend. sometimes he wished he didnt get so attached to people so fast. because damn, it was hard to let them go. as if on cue, his phone lets out a ding, signaling he got a text message. desperate for somebody to talk to, he scrambles for his phone and picks it up. reading the message, its from george.

**Georgie :)**

_hey, can we talk ?_

sickness comes over dreams body, feeling his stomach twist and turn while reading those words. he decides to respond after he eats, because if he did end up throwing up from this sick feeling, he would rather not be puking up air. groaning, dream picks up his phone and breaths deeply. he can do this, its fine.

**Dream**

_yea man. call me when you're ready._

Dream's finger hovers over the send button, shaking as he presses the little button. This little button would change his life when he chose to send or delete his text. He could have said no, said he was tired or busy. But for some reason, even after everything, he couldn't lie to George. The sound of a call made Dream flinch, but he quickly pressed the answer button.

"Hey."


End file.
